The present invention relates to alkynyl S,N-acetal derivatives used as, for example, a raw material of propargylamine, and a method of producing the same.
Propargylamine obtained by bonding a carbon atom to an alkynyl group and further bonding a hydrogen atom and a nitrogen atom to the carbon atom has physiological activity and, consequently, is utilized in chemical products and pharmaceuticals. Conventionally, propargylamine is synthesized from a propargylamine derivative obtained by bonding a carbon atom to an alkynyl group and further bonding an amino group and an alkyl group to the carbon atom. A propargylamine derivative is produced by reacting ammonia with a specific ester derivative such as 2-propynyl acetate, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-12613. However, reaction between an ester derivative and ammonia scarcely proceeds if a copper catalyst and a phase transfer catalyst such as tetramethylammonium bromide are not present.